The present invention relates to a gas burner and, more particularly, to an improved gas burner which has a skirt extending along a peripheral flange thereof.
Early gas burners generally had upwardly-extending gas outlets for cooking food. Nowadays the gas outlets of a gas burner generally extend outward and are provided along the periphery of the gas burner to prevent the gas outlets from being splashed upon and thus blocked by soup being cooked. In the case where the gas burner is positioned in an oven or below a barbecue grill, a domed head is provided so that the fat may flow downward along the domed head in order not to block the outlets. It is, however, found that the gas outlets are still blocked when cooking relatively greasy food as the viscous fat has a relatively strong adhesion and thus may flow along an underside of the domed head, causing an inefficient combustion and the food cannot be well cooked within the preset time.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved gas burner to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.